The Brave and the Bold (TV series)
The Brave and the Bold is an American animated superhero comedy television series based on by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on Netflix on TBD 2019. Synopsis This series follows the Justice League members teamups with other characters from the DC Universe to stop possible menaces or to solve crimes, being normally preceded by a cold opening unrelated to the episode. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD Allies *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Jimmy Olsen' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD *'Krypto the Superdog' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Kon-El/Connor Kent/Superboy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jay Garrick/The Flash' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kilowog' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Ch'p' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Guy Gardner/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'John Stewart/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mera' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Garth/Aqualad' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Dinah Drake/Black Canary' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by TBD as Batson and Sean Astin as Shazam) - TBD *'Mary Batson/Mary Marvel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Detective Chimp' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'The Doom Patrol', consisting of: **'Niles Caulder, Ph.D./The Chief' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Larry Trainor/Negative Man' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD Antagonists *'Equinox' (voiced by Ray Romano) - TBD *'Starro' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Mercy Graves' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Barbara Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ares' (voiced by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Brain' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Monsieur Mallah' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Madame Rouge' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Slade Wilson' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'James Jesse/The Trickster' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD Episodes Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Netflix Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas